Don't Have To Go Home But Can't Stay Here
Sat Nov 10,2033 'Iacon General Hospital - ' There are many hospitals in Iacon, but none as prestigious and well equipped as Iacon General Hospital. The numerous state of the art facilities housed within the hospital offers around the clock emergency repairs, upgrades, and mundane upkeeps. Iacon General Hospital is staffed by many of the Autobots' brightest minds where the non-combatants can do their part in contributing to the war effort. Contents: Amber MacKenzie Small Drone Spanner Obvious exits: leads to Science and Technology District - . Amber MacKenzie checks in at the front desk, asking about one of their patients. There were injuries in yesterday's fight, thankfully not as many as if Cross had thrown them into combat with the Cybertronians. "Apocryphacius," she prompts, waiting a bit impatiently as the receptionist tries to spell the name properly. She sighs impatiently and ends up having to spell it out for the bimbo. Finally, she has room number and sets out looking for a lost squid. Apocryphacius is, for now, in the observation room where he ought to be. If any Autobots come to check on him, he likely will not be in the room much longer - he just flees whenever he sees an Autobot. However, the Autobots seem to have figured out that much. They have security cameras to make sure he isn't doing anything untoward. So for now, he simply stares at one of the walls of his room with a thousand yard stare. Amber MacKenzie eventually arrives and pauses to catch her breath. This place is *huge*. It takes some effort, too, to trigger the bloody door into opening, and she has to leap up and wave her arms like a lunatic a few times before it is triggered. It really sucks to be so small. As the stubborn door finally slides open, she slips quickly inside, not wanting it to slam on her, and finally has a view of her quarry. At least she will if he doesn't notice the door opening and flee. Apocryphacius stiffens at the sound of the door opening, as if he heard a gunshot. He rotates around slowly to get a peek at who it might be. The Quintesson is tense, ready to flee (even knowing that he will just be herded back here, inevitably). However, at the sight of Amber, he pauses, again just staring blankly. It would seem that she does not terrify him the way that Autobots do. Amber MacKenzie makes sure she's clear of the door as it slides shut and then peers at the anxious Quintesson. She studies him thoughtfully for several minutes and then finds something remotely boxlike to sit on. "Evening, Apocryphacius," she greets calmly. She's no medic, and unless he's obviously dripping... something... she can't really tell what his condition is. "I'm guessing that after everyone is stabilized, we'll be going back to Earth." Apocryphacius had some injuries where Triggerhappy shot him, but by now, his self-repair systems have taken care of the damage. He refused any care that the Autobots tried to offer him. Of course he did. He simply cannot trust them. So he is banged up, dirty, and scuffed, but not dripping. Apocryphacius just cannot bring himself to buff his dome back to a parade shine yet. Motivating himself to do anything other than 'run away when an Autobot comes to check on him' is pretty difficult. Every time he tries to think about recent events, he just finds it too difficult, and he just shuts down and stares. Still, Amber has addressed him by name. She is making statements. It would be polite to reply to her. He would not want to be rude, would he? It is bad to be rude. After a long moment, he forces his faces around, and he replies, slowly and stiltedly, "...is it evening?" He checks. "I suppose so. I have lost track of time." Another pause. "Ahem. How do you do?" Apocryphacius transforms into his Apocryphacius mode. "Understandable," Amber observes casually. "You've had quite a shock. And I'm fine, thank you. I kept out of the way of most of the fighting last night, until the end. Then I got stupid and deliberately put myself in the line of fire, but... eh. Sometimes it's the right thing to do." Both she and Marissa, actually. "How are you... physically, at least? I can take a guess at the mental aspect." Perceptor has no doubt heard about the events that unfolded in the Istoral Chasm this past megacycle, and suffice it to say that he is satisfied with the results of that whole mess. Not to say that he isn't disappointed at Cross' death, but perhaps it was for the best. He would've spent the rest of his life locked away in some ungodly Mortilus-spawned afterspark anyway. Then again, perhaps the scientist hasn't heard about that little part at the end where Cross regretted his actions and decided to help the Autobots save Cybertron from his own machinations after all. At any rate, he has come to Iacon to check on Apocryphacius. It would appear that thus far he has rejected any care from the Autobots. So, he'd been asked here based on the assumption that perhaps the Quintesson just needed a fellow scientific mind to keep his thoughts occupied and off of recent events. Therefore, Perceptor makes his way into Iacon General hospital, looking for the Quintesson. He approaches upon catching sight of he and MacKenzie. "Greetings, Apocryphacius...MacKenzie." He says, nodding to each of them in turn. "I hope this cycle finds you well? There is another awkward pause before Apocryphacius replies. She is talking about recent events, and he just does not want to think about those! What gets his attention, though, is Amber mentioning that she did something stupid. He pulls out his medical scanner and runs a check on her, just to be sure that she really is fine, as she claims to be. He also takes a moment to look at himself in a reflective panel, and he admits, "I am... not up to regulation standard in appearance. I should rectify that. I suppose." There is another spacey moment where Apocryphacius just stares at his reflection. Then Perceptor enters the room, and Apocryphacius lets out a wretched shriek, and he tries to bolt for the door. The Quintesson is clearly terrified. Combat: Apocryphacius runs a diagnostic check on Amber MacKenzie [ Evaluation of Amber MacKenzie ] Amber MacKenzie is conscious and COMBAT-OK. Amber MacKenzie is in perfect health. Perceptor would have hit his head on the ceiling of the hospital if he were like Springer and actually able to jump that high. Instead he startles, stumbling backward a little at Apocryphacius' shriek. "Aah! Primus!" he cries out, and mind you it is rare for a mech like him to exclamate in such a...crude fashion. "Er...Apocryphacius, please calm your circuits. I have no intent of causing you any harm." Amber MacKenzie was about to agree with him about his appearance when the Quintesson suddenly panics. She rolls her eyes. Surely the Autobots would've caught on by now. Just in case, she leaps aside and flattens herself against the nearest wall, lest she be trampled... er... beamed? What *is* that beam made of? "Whoa, dude!" she tries to sooth him. "It's just Perceptor." Hover columns are made of mysterious pink energy. Perceptor's words seem to do a sum total of nothing to calm Apocryphacius down. Given his expression of sheer horror, Perceptor could have just as soon said, 'I weld babies together to make human centipedes'. What makes him pause is Amber flattening herself against the wall to avoid harm. Apocryphacius hovers at the door, twitching, his tentacles twining around each other, and eventually, he sputters, "He is v-very neon," which is clearly a nonsensical statement, given that Perceptor is mostly red, blue, and black. Perceptor glances awkwardly at Amber, with a 'What the slag is going on here?' look in his optics. "Hmm, I do believe he has gone completely insane." he says evenly. "Perhaps I should examine his brain module." Whoops, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say... Amber MacKenzie honestly doesn't know anything about Apocryphacius's phobia about neon, but she tries to roll with it. "Well, I'm not all that fond of neon myself. Can you filter your eyes to block those light frequencies?" And then Percy's talking about looking at brains... Even she can figure that the frightened Quintesson is not going to react well to that. From backing out of the line of fire, she steps back into it. "Please remember that not everyone welcomes your help, Perceptor, nor are they required to accept it. Apocryphacius falls under EDC jurisdiction." Apocryphacius shrieks again, and this time, he does bolt out the door, off down the hallway. It is unlikely he will get far, however. As he flees, he whimpers, "No -" a face switch, "- no -" a face switch, "- no -" a face switch, "- no -" a face switch, "- no!" "Ap--" Perceptor starts as the Quintesson bolts out the door, but he is gone before the scientist can finish. He watches Apocryphacius flee down the corridor, sighing and shaking his head. "Well...I certainly hope your people will be able to amend his psychological condition, then." he responds to Amber. Amber MacKenzie muses, "He's always been nervous around you people, and I can hardly blame him. Death threats, insults, contempt, just because of his species, not because of anything *he* did. A bit like the late General Cross himself felt about Cybertronians." She wanders off down the hall to look for the panicky Quintesson. Perceptor follows with the same objective. "Yes, I am aware, but...he was never -this- agitated. Well, was it Cross' death? What exactly transpired out there?" He has a general idea from the reports, but doesn't know the details. Apocryphacius has paused at the end of the hallway and is simply leaning against a wall, a pair of tentacles against the wall, a pair twitching, and the other just hanging limply. Amber, who was there, may recall that the moment Apocryphacius seemed to lose it completely was when Bottlethrottle grabbed him. Prior to that, the Quintesson had seemed angry. Maybe ready to do something hideously unethical to Triggerhappy. But coherent. Something about Bottlethrottle touched off all of... this. It was rather confusing, actually, but Amber does recall his reaction to Scattershot... no, it was the one he handed Apocryphacius off to: Bottlethrottle. Bloody hell, what does *he* have to do with this? "Bottlethrottle... something about Bottlethrottle set him off." She keeps her voice soft, hopefully too soft for the Quintesson to hear. "Er, Perceptor... you're frightening him. Maybe keep some distance?" Perceptor nods. He is more cautious this time, and doesn't come too close. He speaks slowly. "Apocryphacius...there is nothing to fear here. You are safe. You are within the confines of Iacon General Hospital." Apocryphacius is willfully not paying too much attention to anything, so he does not overhear Amber's comments about Bottlethrottle. However, he actually does reply to Perceptor, "Correction: I am in one of the unsafest places I could be." Apocryphacius just cannot resist correcting what he perceives to be an inaccurate statement. The way that inaccuracies gall him wins out over the sick, cold fear that grips him. He looks at Amber, as if seeing her for the first time, and he asks plaintively, "Amber. Amber. When are we going back to Earth? I should be locked in the brig." Apocryphacius transforms into his Apocryphacius mode. Ah. So he is not completely out of his mind, yet. "Bottlethrottle? Whatever did he do?" he asks, curious now. "It would appear he is able to identify what he perceives as an inaccurate statement, however." Thus, to distract him, Perceptor presses further by arguing. "What? But this is Iacon, the largest and most well-established Autobot stronghold on Cybertron. The Decepticons would require a very large force in order to have any sort of chance at penetrating its defenses." Amber MacKenzie asks very gently, "Is it all the Autobots you fear, or just one? As for returning to Earth, as soon as General Faireborn can arrange it. I'll speak to her about it, if you like, and I'm hoping you'll be held for questioning, not brigged." Marissa Faireborn has arrived. Apocryphacius makes a clicking noise, and his faces shift around. He pushes away from the wall. Irritated, Apocryphacius points out, "Computron threatened to torture General Cross. Of course Iacon is unsafe for any remaining EDC personnel." He shoots a concerned glance at Amber. Apocryphacius transforms into his Apocryphacius mode. "Threatened?" Perceptor's optic ridges go up a little, surprised at this. He ponders this for a moment, then shrugs. "And this surprises you? Perhaps I am being a bit blunt, Apocryphacius, but General Cross threatened to destroy our entire homeworld, and hence annihilate millions of our kind. Desperate times often call for desperate measures. There is truth in that statement, unfortunately." Amber MacKenzie can't exactly agree on that point in that particular situation. Cross was dying and being persuaded to help after all. "It was unnecessary, in my opinion." She has to hmph to herself at that, recalling Subaqua 1. "In the end, he was trying to help." "No," Apocryphacius says flatly, "it did not surprise me. I had already known you Autobots were torturers." He absent-mindedly rubs one of his scars. "I merely point it out to remind Miss MacKenzie. In any case, General Cross had... pressure applied to him." Apocryphacius shudders to recall his meetings with Silas. The man threatened to have him for dinner! But deep down, Apocryphacius knows Cross would have done it anyway, even without the pressure on him. It was what he wanted. His revenge. His death. Marissa Faireborn had been taking care of issues with getting the EDC personnel off Cybertron and back to Earth, making sure the mess they left behind is cleaned up and speaking with leaders, diplomats and others that are involved with 'clean-up' on many levels. Finally she goes in search of her 'secretary' and Apocryphacius. It's time they were headed back. She was directed to this room and steps inside, looking all the world like the commanding figure she has been known to be, though she still hasn't gained all of her pre-illness weight and muscle back yet. However, she still carries herself with an air of authority. Walking in on Apocs comment. She looks at her watch, "Good evening." She looks up at the two she came for. "Are you two ready to go home?" Amber MacKenzie turns to look at the General, and her voice softens even more. Whatever she's saying, it can't be heard at first. And then she takes on a more normal tone again. "Here's our ride back now, Apocryphacius," she says more cheerfully. "Evening, General. Most of the wounded have been evacuated back to Earth now?" "Might I remind you that Cross himself applied torture to a Cybertronian. Decepticon or not, he was a sapient being. One would have to be quite dense indeed to deny that fact." Perceptor says, folding his arms. "As for we Autobots...suit yourself. Believe whatever it is your spark desires about us. There is nothing we can do to change that, once you have decided it is so within your own mind." And with an indignant hmph, he storms out of the room, the doors sliding shut behind him with an angry hiss. Apocryphacius seems to straighten himself out a bit when General Faireborn arrives. It is simply inappropriate to be cringing and slouching and all knotted up in the presence of a superior. He takes the best 'at attention' stance his body-plan can allow, though something about Perceptor plainly still seems to have the Quintesson creeped out, though he seems a bit more at ease after Perceptor storms off. Apocryphacius salutes, shaking just a little. He greets respectfully, "Sir*. Yes, sir. I honestly could not leave this place too soon. I will go quietly." '* According to a Navy friend of Apocryphacius's player, women are still 'sir'. Apocryphacius transforms into his Apocryphacius mode. Marissa Faireborn nods to Amber as if agreeing or acknowledging somethign, then smiles quietly at Apocryphacius. "It's good to see you doing a little better." She moves up to him, "Is there anything else I can do for you other than take you back to earth? Are you needing anything?" she asks politely. She doesn't say anything about restraining him or anything else at the moment. Marissa Faireborn nods to him, "It's all right. We're all a bit dirty and in need of some good grooming and good meals by now. When we get back, I'll make sure you get what you need. You just need to let me know what exactly that is and I'll make sure it's supplied right away. You've had a hard time of it for quite awhile and you've just lost a friend. I think you're due for a little down time to recover." Scattershot has arrived. Perceptor has disconnected. Apocryphacius is just barely managing to keep himself together because General Faireborn is there, and he cannot stand the thought of appearing disorderly in front of a superior. He seems surprised by what she has to say, mouth forming a little 'o'. "...I-I-I should not need anything special, sir. Perhaps a check with one of the EDC xenosurgeons. Oh. Also, you will likely want to go with a maximum security cell. As a point of advice." Scattershot gives Perceptor a nod as the scientist exits rather dramatically. "Am Ah missing the party?" He chuckles, the door opening on his approach. "General Faireborn, the last of the EDC healthy enough for travel were just picked up by Sky Lynx and Armless Luke Murray. The Technos will be playing escort, even though Lynx'll tell you he don't need it." He gives the Quintesson a look. "How you feeling? If you want to move around the city a bit, let me know. You'll be with an escort, of course, but Ah'm happy to volunteer Bottlethrottle, my assistant. He's the one that evacuated you last night." Marissa Faireborn looks at Apoc about to say something when Scattershot come3s in and starts talking. She's surprised he's talking to her at all, especially after what she did at the stronghold of MECH. She nods to Scattershot, "Actually, we'll be leaving soon." She looks at Apoc, "Why do you think you'll need a Maxium security cell?" Remember how Apocryphacius was terrified of Perceptor? Yeah, he's terrified of Scattershot, too. He tries to flee - and bonks into the wall he was leaning against earlier. The Quintesson whimpers, optics wide, tentacles quivering. Then his optics narrow, and a thin thread of curiosity combines with his desire not to look like a complete nutcase in front of General Faireborn. He asks, "Bottlethrottle. Your assistant. Do you know of any Autobots, Decepticons, or neutrals who share his design? Only more... neon?" Then to Faireborn, "Because I assaulted a superior officer? And actively hindered the mission?" Apocryphacius transforms into his Apocryphacius mode. Marissa Faireborn looks at Scattershot, and then Apoc. She internalizes a sigh and doesn't show any other reaction. "Scattershot, I'd like to ask you to please leave. Unfortunately I feal right now Apoc is not up to seeing any of the Autobots." She looks back at Apoc, "Well, we'll talk about everything before we decide if we need a maximum security cell." Scattershot makes a 'whats with this guy?' face at Marissa, but scowls thoughtfully at the Bottlethrottle question. "Not that Ah can think of...not a lot of neon Autobots, and between you and me, Ah don't much like talkin' to the ones that are. Off in the head, you know?" And then he adds to the Quints list. "Also, aided a terrorist...attempted genocide...Ah know Ah'm forgetting a few." Ok, that was a bit too far, and Marissa rightfully steps in. Scattershot gives her a nod. "That's fine. For now." He gives Apocrphacius a look, and walks out the door. <> Beyond either the human or quint's field of vision? A small platoon of Autobots. Paco is a major VIP. Apocryphacius holds up a tentacle, as if to gesture for Scattershot to stay. There is a slight deranged glint in his optics. He corrects, "No, no, I never attempted genocide. I stabbed my superior officer with a syringe when he attempted genocide, which he was likely pressured into attempting due to outside forces. But Bottlethrottle. Bottle...throttle. Do me a favour... Scattershot, leader of the Technobots. Check his access to paint in the last . Do me that favour, and you may ask what you like of me." Scattershot pauses at the door. "Ah think you'll find that you're not in much shape to set conditions in Iacon, Quintesson." He states simply, and then walks off. Marissa Faireborn sighs and looks at Apoc after Scattershot leaves the room. "Well I don't know about you but I'm ready to leave. Have you had anything to eat lately?" Apocryphacius stares at the door where Scattershot left, his tentacles twitching, not with fear, but with the urge to draw a weapon. He mutters, to himself, but loud enough that Marissa will surely hear, "I betrayed my lawful superior officer to save his planet. Ungrateful wretch." He properly replies more loudly, "Yes, sir. As I said, I would like nothing better than to leave. I... am not sure. I rather lost track of time for a while. Wait. No. No, I have not eaten anything, sir. The Autobots would likely just drug or poison me, anyway." Scattershot has disconnected. Marissa Faireborn keeps her face schooled. "Well then lets get you out of here and on the way back to Earth, I'll get you something from my personal supplies." With that she motions for him to follow her, "Once back on Earth and to the EDC base, I'd like you to spend some time getting some rest and recovering and then we'll talk. You can make your report to me in person and I can ask questions at that time. sound good to you?" Apocryphacius replies, "As you command, sir." He seems willing enough to obey whatever scenario she would like to outline.